


my savior

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [38]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has an unexpected savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my savior

Pain explodes from her shoulder where it slams into the ground. Felicity cries out and pulls herself into a sitting position. Her arms come up automatically to defend herself, so she doesn't quite see what knocks the brute of a man several feet away. Dazedly, she calls, “Oliver?”

“Not this time, princess,” a female voice calls to her.

As her arms slowly lower, Felicity sees the outline of a female figure and a flash of blonde hair. Sara twirls her staff flamboyantly and executes a four-point strike followed by an uppercut and lands in a cat stance, most of her weight on her back leg. They were beginner's moves that Sara was starting to teach her.

When Felicity's attacker lay on the ground and sirens were blaring in the distance, Sara turned to the IT girl and smiled, offering a hand. “I may not have a zipline, but I can whisk you away bridal-style.”

It's the obnoxious wink that follows that statement that has Felicity cracking up. “You should leave the bad pickup lines to me.”

“Was that a pickup line?” Sara arches a brow and pulls Felicity to her feet.

“It could be.” Felicity is grinning now.

“Well, then,” Sara says before picking Felicity up and running off with her.

“My savior!” Felicity grins and they laugh the entire way back to the Foundry.


End file.
